It All Started With A Kissing Booth
by BLAYNK
Summary: Sakumo Hatake was the only jonin over ten that everyone knew had never kissed somebody. They figured he needed a push. How kakashi's mother and father met. Please tell me what you think or I won't update...
1. Kissing Booth

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME I SAY IT!

* * *

He sighed as he walked through the crowd. His 'friends'—if he could really call them that, they seemed to always get him into sticky situations—had promised to meet him at the gates of this damn festival, they were no where to be found. Of course, it never seemed to fail.

"Hey! Sakumo! You need to see this!" He was grabbed from behind and spun around to be dragged to the opposite side of the festival. The sound of the voice and the colour of hair meant that it had to be Minato, the newly instated Jonin. He was almost a full nine years younger than himself.

"What?" Sakumo looked around at the booths. They stopped in front of none other than the kissing booth.

"Isn't she pretty?" Pretty wouldn't be the word he'd use. Sakumo had summed up that she was beyond beautiful, gorgeous didn't even come close to equivalent either.

"Yeah…" he stared at the line up—that perverted frog summon-er was in the line as well as any passing males that weren't with another woman—although the ones with other females looked really sad about it.

"You should go kiss her." Minato grinned as he hit his back. "Everyone else seems to be in on it."

"I um…have to be somewhere." He turned to leave only to see those so called 'friends' in line. "Fine whatever. What about you?"

"hm? She's not my type." The blond child shrugged.

"Your type, you already have one?" He was eight for gods sake, he already had a type. Sakumo didn't even have a type yet, and he was going to be seventeen in two weeks.

"I like red heads. Strong ones…" He looked in the direction of the newest female to their ranks, the ex-princess from whirlpool. She was strong, fierce and down right unpredictable. A lot like Minato himself actually.

"Do I have to pay?" Sakumo had recently taken over his old home, his parents had passed away a few months ago, and he had to buy the old house.

"Of course it's a fundraiser after all, for the…civilian schools I believe. They have to raise their own money because all the educational money goes to the academy." Minato grinned. "I'll pay for you, as long as you don't chicken out."

"I wouldn't chicken out!" Sakumo growled out. And took the money from Minato and stomped into line.

* * *

Please review...I'm not sure If I should update or not...


	2. First Kiss

Sakumo was at the front of the line. He was next, and he was completely and utterly nervous. He had never ever kissed a girl before. They seemed too…what was the word those Nara's were always using? Ah that's right, troublesome. They were all too troublesome.

"Next." The girls voice was just as melodic as he imagined…wait when had he even started imagining that?

"H-hi." He sat down across from her bewildered.

"So you've never kissed a girl before?" She grinned mischievously.

"H-how…" He realized the men and boys behind him were holding in laughs.

"You seem to talk out loud when you're nervous." She giggled slightly. "Here." She pecked him lightly before and he froze. What was this weird feeling? "Sir, you have to move for the next person to take their turn."

"Yeah…" He walked off in a daze. His friends were high-five-ing Minato while laughing uncontrollably. Sakumo guessed he should've realized that his 'friends' had something to do with this. Minato hardly ever spoke to him—mostly because Minato's crush liked him and the boy was a little jealous of that. Wow…they got him good.

"Hey Sakumo! Who would've guessed you'd have never kissed a girl before!" They seemed so enthralled by that, but he didn't really blame them…

* * *

Hope you liked it! you know what to do now right?


	3. Sarutobi, eh?

"Come on cutie, just play with us for a while." The voice filtered up through the ally way to the roof where he was taking a little break. It peeked his interest and he looked over the edge curiously.

"For your information gentlemen, I have things to do and people to see. Dealing with pigs like you is not in my busy schedule." Sakumo recognized that voice, even if had only heard it once before. It was that mysterious girl. Her breathing was shallow and her heart beat was slow. Not normal for someone who was getting attacked.

"Oh, so who's the lucky fella'?" The drunken man asked. The alchol coming from the three men was sickening.

"It's not like that." She was getting pale. "I really have to go." She seemed overly urgent. "I'll play some other time." She went to step through the semi-circle of men.

"Not so fast, we want to play now." Sakumo didn't think about it, he jumped down and quickly knocked out the three men. They were chunin, four years his senior too.

"Miss, are you alright?" He turned to her and caught her as she fainted. She had a really bad fever, and it seemed to be getting hotter by the second.

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves before appearing in the emergency room. "Nurse! I found her in an alley way, she's not hurt as far as I can tell, I knocked out the men trying to sexual harass her. She has a really high fever too." He didn't add the fact that she smelled of death.

"Oh! Hatake-san thank you! Sarutobi-sama slipped out of her room again!" The nurse pressed a button and a few doctors came and quickly started checking her over and put her on a gurney.

So, she was a Sarutobi? Interesting, she looked a little different from her siblings, lighter brown hair—almost auburn—and dark navy blue eyes. He'd have to ask his old sensei about her. They had to be related.

* * *

Did you like it? Well let me know...


End file.
